


Family Changes

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family, Friendship, Friendzone, OtaYuri Week, VictUuri, Victuuri Week, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: This is part five of the series "Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers", please read the first four.--“Yura, I know you’re tired but I’ve got something to show you.” She hasn’t really told him anything apart from that this whole time.“Yes and I’m sweaty and my hair’s a mess. Ada, who lives in this house, where are we going?” He really feels shitty about whining after an overall easy day of training while he has never heard her say she’s tired.Ada’s pulling him by the arm into some apartment building he has never even been near and up the stairs. He really doesn’t want to visit anyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will mention skating champinoships so you can use this - http://www.isu.org/en/single-and-pair-skating-and-ice-dance - link to understand the dates and so on.

“Aaaddaa, where are we going? This is not the way to Yakov’s place.” Yuri whines out his sister’s name as she is dragging him by the hand behind her ever since he came out of the rink.

He returned to Saint Petersburg on the 1st of January, using the opportunity when most of Russia has a hangover and the trains are empty but he hadn’t met Ada up until now except for about ten minutes when he swung by her workplace.

She has been working more than usual and while Yuri knew she’s a workaholic, this seemed a bit too much. It almost felt like she was trying to earn all the money in Russia.

If he had to name one thing that amazed him about his sister he would name her ability to seemingly stretch 24 hours into 36 and survive on 3 hours of sleep.

He has just finished his training and he was sweaty and tired and wanted to just go to his room and sleep but his sister seemed to be as energised as ever.

“Yura, I know you’re tired but I’ve got something to show you.” She hasn’t really told him anything apart from that this whole time.

“Yes and I’m sweaty and my hair’s a mess. Ada, who lives in this house, where are we going?” He really feels shitty about whining after an overall easy day of training while he has never heard her say she’s tired.

Ada’s pulling him by the arm into some apartment building he has never even been near and up the stairs. He really doesn’t want to visit anyone.

His sister pulls out a key and starts to unlock the door and Yuri definitely doesn’t understand what’s going on.

“Ada, why do you have a key? Oh god does your boyfriend or something lives here? Oh no, no, no, I’m not meeting him.” He tries to get out of her grip and away from the door but she’s obviously stronger.

She doesn’t respond but simply pulls him into the... Empty apartment?

They stand in complete silence and Yuri looks around but there’s not really much to look at.

 _“What is this? How did she get the key of an empty apartment? What the hell?”_ Yuri’s face turns with confusion and annoyance mixing into one and he starts thinking that his sister has played a terrible prank on him but her face seems to be radiating with happiness.

“Umm, the furniture will be delivered next week and I just finished painting the walls so it kinda smells, doesn’t it?” She’s beaming, a smile so wide that Yuri doesn’t understand how her face can look so happy.

“Is this a weird joke? I’m too tired to understand you right now.” Yuri IS confused, his brain refuses to understand the information given to him and he looks from his sister’s happy face to the blank walls and then back. Something clicks for a second and then she speaks.

“It’s mine! It’s ours! Tiger, it’s ours now!” She almost screams in happiness and grabs Yuri into a hug.

Yuri’s brain begins to put the pieces together and the shock turns his vision. He wants to speak up but his throat suddenly feels incredibly dry and all he can say is a raspy “You’re shitting me.” That makes his sister laugh.

“I-It’s ours?” The realization hits him and a sudden sob breaks out from his lungs, startling him. Ada is still squeezing him in a tight hug and he hears her laughter waver as if she’s about to cry herself.

“We’ll finally live together and you’ll have your own room and this is not far from the rink or the ballet studio or the city centre and this is great isn’t it?” She’s rambling, words spilling from her lips so fast that even she’s not sure what she just said.

They stand in the middle of an empty room in an empty apartment, trying to hold onto each other as tightly as possible.

Yuri can’t stop crying into his sister’s chest for what feels like hours and he feels so stupid for doing so because you shouldn’t cry when you’re happy yet here he is.

Ada stands with her chin resting on her brother’s head, staring into nothingness with a smile that’s coming from that warm feeling in her chest that she hasn’t felt in a while.

There is nothing except concrete walls and the strong smell of paint around them but for the first time in a long while they feel at home.

\--

"When do I move in?" Yuri asks eagerly, wiggling in his seat by the kitchen table. The kitchen was the only furnished room so he assumes it has been that way when Ada bought it, like a lot of Russian apartments that seemed to always have furnished kitchens when sold.

“Yura, I told you the furniture won’t arrive for another week.” She laughs a light laugh, feeling like all of the worry and excitement and whatever else she had been feeling for the past few months about getting this apartment and telling Yuri has rolled off of her shoulders.

“So? We can sleep on air mattresses or something." Yuri takes a big bite out of the sandwich Ada has put in front of him and continues with a full mouth. “This is so exciting!”

“Yuri, no. You’re moving in after Europeans. I already talked with Yakov about this and he agrees that this is the best choice.” She braces herself for a fit and just as she expects, it comes straight away.

“What?! No! That’s in like a month!” A bit of cheese sticks to his lip and Ada thinks it's kind of disgusting but also kind of cute because right now, in a middle of a tantrul he looks like a three year old.

“Less than twenty days, Yuri.” Ada quickly says.

“Twenty days too many! I don’t want to live with Yakov anymore! You shouldn’t have told me about this place at all if you want me to wait that long!” He seems to be done and Ada tries to think of what to say. ‘I did want to keep quiet but couldn’t hold back?’, ‘I do actually want you to move in right now but I’m too scared to move out of my old apartment?’

“If you don’t skate well at Europeans I will make you wait until after Worlds to let you move here.”Ada chooses to say, trying to keep a straight face as her brother’s mouth makes an ‘O’ shape and brows knit together in part worry, part anger.

“You wouldn’t dare.” He half whispers, half threatens while leaning a bit forwards to where she is sitting opposite him.

“You wanna test that?” She leans towards him as well, smirking at him, barely holding back a huge smile and the fact that she could never actually do that and he should know that.

 

 

\---

 

 

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“OTABEK MY SISTER BOUGHT AND APARTMENT”

 

 ***Otabek***  
“That’s cool, congrats.

 

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“IDIOT THIS MEANS YOU CAN COME VISIT ME IN PETERSBURG”

 

 ***Otabek***  
“Oh yeah, that is exciting :D”

 

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“So then when are you coming??????”

 

 ***Otabek***  
“Yuri, you have to get ready for European Championships XD”

 

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“So?????”

**Author's Note:**

> Ada works so much because she is a bit paranoid about running out of money to pay bills and help Yuri's skating career even tho he doesn't need help since he has good sponsors and the money he gets for winning is really good but she refuses to take it from him even if she needs financial help.  
> -  
> I greatly appreciate when you guys give me kudos and leave comments even if it's something seemingly silly. I hope you'll wait for the next chapters.


End file.
